


Looking for a Fight

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen, San Francisco, Utopia, community: xmen-on-lj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 13:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where was Jubilee during the riots?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for a Fight

Jubilee’s fist crashed into the asshole’s jaw, knocking him backwards into the bar. The other goons were eyeing her nervously, and she grinned, every nerve in her body tingling as she prepared for the next attack.

“Anyone else?” she asked coldly, keeping her temper under control. She knew how to defend herself, but she didn’t have her fireworks to back it up. She didn’t even have the tech that she’d used as Wondra. That didn’t mean that she was nervous – Wolverine had taught her to fight. Still, there were quite a few of those guys.

“Mutie lover,” one of them muttered, but he slowly backed away from her. Jubilee was almost hoping that he wouldn’t – after what that guy and his friends had said, she was hoping for the chance to beat them up some more.

“Damn straight,” Jubilee acknowledged. “Anyone else got a problem with that?” The guy who she had hit into the bar groaned, moving slightly.

The bar was oddly quiet, as most of the patrons had stopped talking to watch them. The only sound was from the television, and the talking heads who were discussing the riots out in San Francisco. Where her family was.

Jubilee stood there for a moment longer, watching them. “I thought not,” she said, before she turned and left the bar. She could hear conversation resume in her wake, but she ignored it.

She reached for her cell phone the second she made it outside, and waited for someone at the San Francisco school to pick up. She probably should have tried Wolverine first, but she was sure that he was in the middle of the fighting and probably wouldn’t answer anyway. The school would let her know what was going on. Someone there had to remember her.

Of course, that plan relied on someone at the school picking up the phone. Wolverine had given her the number of the secure line that someone should always answer. But nobody was picking up now. The situation in San Francisco had to be worse than it looked on tv. She was just going to have to go to San Francisco.

~*~

By the time Jubilee arrived in San Francisco, the riots were over. All flights to San Francisco had been canceled because of them, and Jubilee had had a hell of a time renting a car once she’d landed in Los Angeles. Luckily she had an emergency credit card, but Frosty was never going to let her hear the end of it.

She’d managed to hear most of Cyke’s speech as she’d made her way there. A promise for a new home, for mutants and former mutants. It was a tempting offer, even if she wasn’t sure how she felt about the island. The last few attempts hadn’t worked out so well.

She could always go back to New York. She hadn’t arrived in enough time to help them out at all. She could just go back to her old life, go back to working in the halfway house. Or even look up the other New Warriors.

Who was she kidding – the X-Men were her home, her family. She would go with them wherever they were. Besides, just look at all the trouble they had gotten into while she was off in New York.

Utopia was beckoning, and Jubilee was going to answer the call.


End file.
